A Secret Let Out
by Whiplash3245
Summary: When Lily tells Sammy a secret, will she pass it on? or will it remain a secret? please review ^^


Sammy giggled

Authors notes: I don't know. It took about 30 minutes to write, and only because I write so slowly ::wails:: ah well… is it good? I'm not sure, I've seen better, and I've seen worse..anyway, review, and tell me what you think, ok?

Disclaimer: All character's are J.K. Rowling's, except Sammy, and she, once again, is mine. (duh!! ^^;)

Sammy giggled. "Oh, come ON!"

Lily sighed, frustrated. "Nuh uh Sammy, I still remember what happened last time."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "In my defense, I would like to say that… it slipped out!!"

"Yea, and I got teased until Sirius decided it was time to rent out Snape's," Lily shuddered, "underwear."

Sammy paused, eyes twinkling and smiling at the thought. "It's a pity Professor caught him…I seriously thought he would get Malfoy to try them on."

Lily giggled despite herself. Malfoy was a selfish prat, and Snape was just as bad. "So can we change the subject now?"

Sammy looked at her, and with the utmost patience, said "Lily. You. DO. Like. Someone. And it's my duty, as your best friend to find out who."

"I don't, and what rubbish is that about a duty?"

Sammy shrugged. "I dunno. It's what Sirius suggested. And yea, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yea you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Of course you do, or you wouldn't be so worked up now!"

Lily was getting irritated, and Sammy knew it was only a matter of seconds before she blew. 

"No, I DON'T!"

"Obviously you do."

Lily snapped. "It's really none of your business if I love James or not!"

Sammy shut up, eyes widening in recognition. Lily paled. Surely, _surely_ she had not just told Sammy that she loved James.

"AH HAH!" crowed Sammy triumphantly, pointing at Lily with an accusing finger.

Lily just looked at her, silently terrified. 

Sammy was bubbling in excitement. "I _knew_ there was some love behind that hate exterior. Oh Lily, I'm so proud of you!" Sammy squealed, hugging Lily in her excitement. 

Lily was confused, and slightly annoyed. After all, _she_ was the one in love, not Sammy! And here Sammy was, more excited than her. It pissed her off.

"Now, how shall I tell Sirius?" Sammy wondered aloud, causing Lily to cry out in despair and glare at her.

"No!" Lily warned sternly. "You don't have to worry about how to tell him, because you _won't_ be telling him."

"Won't I now…" hinted Sammy, sidling towards the door.

Lily caught hold of her arm. "Promise me!" she hissed. "Promise me you won't tell Sirius, or…or _any_one what I said."

Sammy grinned innocently. "I promise."

Lily eyed her, and seeing nothing suspicious, let her go, turning to do her charms homework that was spread all over her bed.

Sammy raced, giggling down the girls' staircase, tripping over the last stair, and almost knocking Remus over, but he caught her in time, and looked down at her, bewildered, while she caught her balance.

"Remus!" she gasped, out of breath.

"That's me." He nodded wisely.

"Remus, Lily just told me something that I wasn't meant to tell _any_one!"

Remus blinked, confused, while Sammy just grinned up at him.

"But Remus, you aren't _any_one, are you?"

Remus caught on and grinned back. "Course not," he answered. "But I guess _I_ could tell anyone?"

She just smirked, and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. His eyes widened.

"No way!" he breathed. "Seriously? She said that?"

Sammy nodded. "Can I trust you to pass this on to a certain anyone?"

He grinned evilly, looking most unlike normal Remus. "I'll pass it on to _some_one, and he'll be delighted to pass it on to anyone."

She winked at him, and went to go talk another 6th year girl into doing her transfiguration homework.

Remus, meanwhile, went to the Quidditch Pitch, where his two friends were playing, to pass on the news to a certain someone.

"Whoo James! Good Job!" yelled a black haired teenager, racing around the pitch on his broomstick.

"Oh Yea! I rule!" came the answering shout as the other teenager started flying upside down on his broom.

The first one started swooping in and out, and Remus, observing this, turned slightly green. He didn't like flying too much.

"Hey look, there's Remus! Hi Remus!" called the swooping one, zooming down to him and hopping off his broom to hug and start dancing with the astonished Remus.

"Sirius?" questioned Remus.

"Oh buddy, we missed you so much…why didn't you come play with us?" wailed Sirius, in mock anguish.

James joined them then, and was laughing at Remus' failed efforts to push away the falsely miserable Sirius. 

"Ignore him, Remus, he's just had too much butterbeer."

At the sound of James' voice, it triggered what Remus was down her for, and he dragged Sirius out of James' hearing range, signaling violent and painful results if James tried to follow them.

So, James potted (AN: HAHA!) around, pretending not to notice Sirius' delighted squeal and looks in his direction, and eventually Remus walked off quickly towards the castle, shooting a satisfied smirk in James' direction. 

James was mystified. Where had Remus learnt to smirk so well? 

Meanwhile, Sirius bounced back to James.

"Guess what Jamesee?"

"What?" 

"I have it, from an unidentified source-"

James snorted, resulting in a slap from Sirius.

"Ahem! As I was saying!" hinted Sirius.

"Sorry, go on…"

"An identified source told me that…" Sirius leaned closer, as if to divulge a big secret. "That Miss Lily Evans loves you!"

James just stared at him, unbelieving. Wondering if Sirius had finally switched off all his lights.

Sirius, obviously disappointed with the lack of excitement this announcement brought, slapped James again, harder.

"Ouch! What was that for? So what if she loves me?" complained James, rubbing his head.

"So what? So WHAT!? Do my ears deceive me? One of the cutest girls in 6th year says she loves you, and you say SO WHAT?!" screamed Sirius, waving his hands in the air in his frustration.

James nodded. "That sounds about right, yea."

Sirius made as if to hit him again, but when James covered his head with his arms, decided not to waste the energy.

"Argh! Admit it James, you're one of the luckiest guys in the school." Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "I'll carry on our game when you come to your senses and admit you love her."

Sirius walked away, shaking his head and muttering to himself at infrequent moments. "So what…indeed…I have a crazy guy for a best friend…stark raving mad…_so what_…"

That was all James heard before Sirius stalked out of sight.

Alone, James, not bothering to walk to a seat, merely slumped on the floor.

Lily Evans, love him? By all means, she was welcome to, nearly all the girls did, but why was this news so different?

Why did it make him all hot and dazed and fuzzy and –

GOOD GOD, was that a lovesick grin on his face?!

He tried to wipe it off, but failed. "Damnit all, it's just Lily, I don't even like her!"

'Yea you do.' Said that itsy bitsy voice that never leaves when we want it to. 'You're just too overwhelmed to face it right now.'

"Oh, shut up."

Too overwhelmed? At what? At the fact that rude, arrogant, obstinate, stubborn, refreshing, cute Lily Evans loved him?

Or the fact, that if he _did_ listen to that annoying voice, that he loved the same Lily Evans that had fallen for him?

He smirked at himself. Or, had he fallen for her? The smirk disappeared, and a slightly worried expression took its place. 

Had he? Had the might James Potter, most wanted boy in the school, fallen hard for a certain fiery Lily Evans?

What a scary thought. It didn't bare thinking of. And yet, he probably would have to. 

Sighing, he put his head between his knees and waited for the sudden dizzy spell to leave, failing to hear the quietly approaching footsteps.

"Hey Potter."

"Hey Carrot Top." He responded automatically. 'Damnit. The dizziness hasn't left yet.'

Then it was silent for a while, each thinking his/her own thoughts.

"Hey, Potter?" came Lily's voice, surprisingly loud for how quietly it had been spoken.

"Yea?" he lifted his head. She sounded worried.

"Did…did Remus talk to you?"

"No." he answered, pausing while she sighed with relief, and grinned as he continued. "But he talked to Sirius."

"Damn!" she shook her head. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted Sammy…she told me she told Remus…" her voice trailed off.

He looked at her curiously, dreading the answer somewhat. "Did you mean it?"

She grinned at him, crossing her eyes and making fish movements with her lips. "Of course I did. I don't lie."

He blinked. "You're acting very happy about it."

Lily shrugged, getting a more serious look on her face now. "I figure, if you know, the worst that will happen is I'll be heartbroken and teased for the rest of my stinky life."

"And the best thing?" he murmured, moving closer.

She eyed him. "The best thing that could happen is you return my feelings, kiss me, and we live happily ever after."

He thought for a second, and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and she winding her arms around his neck, opening her mouth willingly for his tongue.

Before drowning in the sensations her own tongue was giving him, the little voice said something again.

Through the haziness in his pleasure filled brain, he grinned.

'I'm overwhelmed alright. Imagine, the mighty James Potter in love!'


End file.
